Pesadelos
by Larysam
Summary: Sam e Dean estavam em mais uma caçada, aparentemente simples, sem maiores preocupações. Afinal, todo mundo tem pesadelos e não há nada com o que se preocupar com eles. Certo?
1. Chapter 1

**PESADELOS**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** JUNHO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**NOTA2:** Essa fic é resultado de uma aposta que eu fiz com a Vickyloka e que teve como juíza a EmptySpaces11, pois é, onde eu fui me meter rsrsrs. Pois bem, como eu perdi a aposta aqui vai o que coube a mim, nas palavras da Empty (você sabe que te adoro, né, amiga?):

"Meninas, acho que vocês podem apostar uma fic. Se a Lary perder, terá que escrever uma fic de terror, totalmente Supernatural, sem wincest. Não pode ser muito longa, nem ter um único capítulo, na faixa de uns três. E deve conter a frase: VIVER OUTRA VEZ"

**RESUMO:** Sam e Dean estavam em mais uma caçada, aparentemente simples, sem maiores preocupações. Afinal, todo mundo tem pesadelos e não há nada com o que se preocupar com eles. Certo?

--------------------

CAPÍTULO 1

- SAMMMMMMM!!!!!

Dean corria o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe possibilitavam. Sua respiração estava descompassada, mas ele não saberia dizer se era do esforço ou do medo.

"_Merda! Merda! Por que eu tinha que ter dado a idéia de nos separar! Mas esse caso parecia simples. Merda! Agüenta firma, irmãozinho, eu tou chegando! Por favor, Sammy"_

Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando se concentrar numa única coisa: chegar até Sam.

-------------------------------------

Ele acordou suado e com a respiração descompassada, ficando um momento parado para controlar as batidas de seu coração e olhou para a cama ao lado, observando a silhueta do irmão, que continuava dormindo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados pelo suor e se levantou em direção ao banheiro.

Ao entrar no banheiro, fechou a porta sem ligar a luz e permaneceu parado um instante, antes de caminhar até a pia, onde abriu a torneira, molhando o rosto com a água fria. A luz do luar estava fraca, mas ele conseguia ver suas feições cansadas no espelho.

- O que está acontecendo com você agora? O que todos esses sonhos significam? – Sem conseguir uma resposta do próprio reflexo, suspirou, decidindo sair antes que o outro acordasse e o enchesse de perguntas sobre o porquê de estar no escuro.

Abriu a porta e sentiu um misto de alívio e decepção pelo outro continuar dormindo. Deu mais uma olhada para sua cama, mas caminhou até a mesinha onde se encontrava o notebook. Dormir era a última coisa que ele conseguiria agora, então, iria pesquisar sobre a nova caçada.

Entretido nas pesquisas, nem percebeu como as horas tinham passado e o dia amanhecido. Assim, não foi por acaso que se assustou ao escutar a voz rouca e sonolenta as suas costas.

- Sammy? – Dean olhava para o irmão, ainda deitado. Sam sempre era a primeira coisa que ele procurava ao acordar. – Deus, você já está acordado? – a pergunta era retórica e Sam não se deu o trabalho de responder. – Que horas, sunshine?

- São... são 8 horas, Dean. – Sam escutou um grunhido e se virou para ver Dean com um travesseiro sobre o rosto e não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Dean era um cara da noite e sempre odiou acordar cedo.

Sam se lembrou das vezes que o irmão teve que acordar cedo para lhe pôr o café da manhã, só para, logo em seguida, voltar para cama e dormir mais algumas horas. E pensando nisso, resolveu compensá-lo um pouco. Levantou-se, pegou sua jaqueta e foi em direção a porta.

- O que você está fazendo? Não vai sair agora, vai? – Dean perguntou, uma vez que o som dos movimentos do irmão tinha lhe chamado a atenção.

- Eu volto logo, não se preocupe e volte a dormir. – Sam, sorrindo, saiu.

Dean parou ainda, pensando no que faria, antes de se virar e voltar a dormir.

Parecia que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando escutou a porta se abrindo e, por instinto, sua mão foi até a faca sob o travesseiro. Já estava se preparando para encarar o intruso quando um forte cheiro de café lhe alcançou e, sem perceber, ele deixou sair um grunhido de satisfação, arrancando risadas a suas costas.

- Cara, você é inacreditável... o grande Dean Winchester desarmado por um copo de café. – Sam riu ainda mais com a cara fechada do irmão.

- Vai sonhando, irmãozinho, que seria preciso mais do que essa água rala que eles chamam de café para me pegar.

Sam levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, ao tom do irmão, e, apesar de não querer brigar com Dean, não havia retirado o sorriso do rosto. Assim como Dean fazia com ele, Sam sabia tirar o mais velho do sério.

- Certo. – E vendo Dean abrir a boca para responder, continuou. – E se eu fosse você, tomaria logo esse café enquanto está quente.

- Hum... – Dean observava o pacote que Sam repousava na mesa. – Comprou torta, miss simpatia?

- Sim, Dean. – Sam rolou os olhos, mas sorria. – Como se eu fosse esquecer essa maldita torta e agüentar você reclamar o resto do dia.

Dean partiu como uma criança contente para o café da manhã e já tinha dado uma mordida na torta quando voltou para o irmão com a boca cheia.

- Você não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome e já tom...

- Porra! Que café é esse?

- Tão ruim assim? – Sam tinha um olhar ansioso.

- Ruim? Eu não lembro a última vez que tomei um café tão bom. – Dean dava outro gole como se quisesse aproveitar todo o gosto do café forte e quente.

- Ótimo, porque eu rodei essa cidade atrás de um café decente.

- Rodou a cidade? Você acabou de sair. – Dean tinha um olhar confuso. – E por que disso tudo?

- Dean, faz 2 horas que eu saí. – Dean ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e parecia ainda mais confuso quando olhou para o relógio para ver este marcar 10h15. – E tudo isso é por nada. – Sam deu nos ombros e sorriu para o irmão. – Só me deu vontade de tomar um café decente ao invés daquelas porcarias que encontramos na estrada.

Dean encarou o irmão, tentando ver alguma coisa que o irmão estivesse escondendo ou aprontando, mas não encontrou nada. - Com certeza, irmãozinho. – E voltou sua atenção para seu desjejum.

Foi quando já havia comido toda sua torta e terminava seu café que, olhando para Sam, percebeu como este parecia cansado.

- Ei, Sammy. – Sam que estava deitado na cama, mexendo no notebook, voltou sua atenção para Dean. – Você parece cansado, está tudo bem?

- Tudo, Dean. – Sam suspirou e procurou aliviar o peso dos ombros. – Só um pouco cansado.

- Você está acordado desde que horas? – Dean observava cada detalhe de Sam.

- Dá para parar? – Sam falou um pouco irritado.

- Parar o quê? – Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- De me olhar como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Eu estou bem.

- Sam, desde que horas você está acordado? – Dean repetiu a pergunta determinado.

- Eu não sei, tá certo. – Sam voltava sua atenção para o notebook, evitando olhar para o irmão e com uma voz baixa continuou, dando de ombros. – Umas 3 horas?

- 3 horas da manhã?!

- Sim, gênio, da manhã. – Sam ainda não olhava para Dean.

- Qual é o problema, Sammy? – Dean havia se levantado e se aproximava da sua cama. – São pesadelos? Visões? Outra coisa? – Dean pensava o que estava incomodando o irmão e que ele tinha deixado passar.

Sam suspirou e olhou para Dean. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar ao irmão.

- Eu não acho que sejam visões, só pesadelos. Cada noite é um diferente. – Sam parou para observar Dean prestando atenção. - Mas, todos são sobre nós dois em alguma caçada, até que tudo muda de repente. E eu acordo.

- Sam? Como é que todos esses sonhos terminam? – Silêncio. – Sammy?

- Eu não lembro, Dean. – Sam havia desviado o olhar. – Olha, eu fiz algumas descobertas sobre o caso e acho que descobri com o que estamos lidando.

- Sam! – Dean havia se levantado e sentado ao lado do irmão. – Como os sonhos terminam?

- Porra, Dean! – Sam havia se levantado numa tentativa de fugir de Dean. – São só pesadelos e já falei que não lembro como eles terminam, eles nunca são os mesmos. Agora, dá para você escutar o que eu descobri?

Não era de todo mentira, Sam realmente não lembrava como os sonhos terminavam, mas ele se lembrava que todos terminavam com Dean gritando seu nome e aquela sensação estranha percorrendo o seu corpo. Entretanto, ele próprio estava com medo do que isso poderia significar, para contar a Dean.

- Certo, Sam. – Dean falou, achando melhor não pressionar o irmão, mas com certeza aquela conversa não estava acabada. – O que você descobriu?

SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN

Nota¹: Ok, esse foi o primeiro capitulo. Me digam se gostaram, pois se não fosse essa aposta, acho que eu não teria escrito uma fic nesse estilo nem tão cedo. Aguardem que o terror vai chegar. Eu acho kkkk.


	2. Chapter 2

**PESADELOS**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** JUNHO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**NOTA2:** Essa fic é resultado de uma aposta que eu fiz com a Vickyloka e que teve como juíza a EmptySpaces11, pois é, onde eu fui me meter rsrsrs. Pois bem, como eu perdi a aposta aqui vai o que coube a mim, nas palavras da Empty (você sabe que te adoro, né, amiga?):

"Meninas, acho que vocês podem apostar uma fic. Se a Lary perder, terá que escrever uma fic de terror, totalmente Supernatural, sem wincest. Não pode ser muito longa, nem ter um único capítulo, na faixa de uns três. E deve conter a frase: VIVER OUTRA VEZ"

**RESUMO:** Sam e Dean estavam em mais uma caçada, aparentemente simples, sem maiores preocupações. Afinal, todo mundo tem pesadelos e não há nada com o que se preocupar com eles. Certo?

--------------------

CAPÍTULO 2

Sam tinha se ajeitado melhor na cama para mostrar a Dean o que ele olhava na tela no notebook. Dean via um espelho antigo, daquele com a moldura de madeira bem trabalhada e pesada, mas não conseguia ver aonde o irmão queria chegar com isso e arqueando as duas sobrancelhas, virou-se para o irmão.

- É um espelho, o que mais?

Sam soltou um suspiro impaciente. – Dean, você olhou bem para essa foto?

- Sam, eu sei que você gosta de passar horas ajeitando esse ninho que você chama de cabelo, mas não acho que esse espelho caberia no impala. – Dean sorria para Sam.

- Dean, é sério, ou você não percebeu que esse espelho é o mesmo que se encontra no local onde as quatro pessoas foram vistas, antes de serem encontradas mortas?

- Você está me dizendo que estamos lindando com mais uma Blood Mary? Fantástico! – Dean soltou levantando as mãos.

- Não acho que seja um fantasma. – Sam franzia a testa. – Pelo que eu estive pesquisando, esse espelho pertencia a Elly Kedward e...

- Você só pode está brincando comigo, né? – Dean tinha dado um pulo, sentando-se na beira da cama. – Você está me dizendo que estamos lindando com a bruxa de Blair?

- Como você...

- Ei, maninho, eu assisti aos filmes. O primeiro foi até bonzinho, mas o segundo foi uma porcaria, mas aquela atriz q...

- Tanto faz. – Sam interrompeu o irmão, sabendo muito bem qual seria o próximo comentário. – O que eu ia dizendo é que esse espelho pertence a Elly que foi acusada de bruxaria e acho que ela o enfeitiçou. Fora o espelho, eu não consegui identificar nenhum ponto em comum entre as vitimas. O espelho se encontra em exposição e todas as vítimas a visitaram logo antes de morrerem. Além do mais, você sabe o que as culturas falam sobre espelhos.

- Sei. Todas as tomam como um objeto muito poderoso, que reflete a alma e o bla, bla, bla de sempre. – Dean, então, começou a rir. – Cara, eu ainda não acredito, a bruxa de Blair. Isso é surreal até para nós.

Sam rolou seus olhos ao comentário do irmão e voltou a mexer no notebook, mas suas costas doíam e ele tentou uma posição mais confortável.

- Dean, acho que devemos ir falar com os parentes e com o responsável pela exposição. – Sam passou a mão pelo rosto. – Isso está estranho, como podem quatro pessoas irem para um exposição e sem mais nem menos, sem ninguém notar algo estranho, terminarem mortas.

- Como foi mesmo que eles morreram?

- Stephan Fox morreu afogada, se jogou no riu. Thomas Taler caiu morto como se tivesse sido enforcado, mas nada de forca. – Sam franzia a testa enquanto lia suas anotações. – E os campeões, Sarah Flem e Paul Swang foram encontrados estripados.

- Afogamento, enforcamento e estripamento, mas algum "mento"? – Dean disse sorrindo.

- Dean! Caso você não tenha percebido, eles morreram da mesma forma que a lenda diz que as vitimas da bruxa morreram.

- Calma, irmãozinho, só estava brincando. Você é tão sério. – Dean balançou a cabeça, mas voltou a olhar o irmão. – Sabe, você tem razão, eu vou fazer a pesquisa de campo enquanto você descansa. – Sam abria a boca para reclamar. – Não, Sammy. Você está cansado, precisa dormir um pouco e se você acordar antes que eu volte, pode ir pesquisando uma forma de destruir esse espelho.

- Mas, Dean... – Dean já havia se levantado e pegava seu casaco de couro e suas chaves.

- Sem 'mas', Sam. Descanse e quando eu voltar nós conversamos.

Dean saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sam suspirou, estava realmente cansado, mas não queria dormir, tinha muita coisa para fazer. Sentado na cama, recomeçou as pesquisas, mas depois de um tempo adormeceu sem se dá conta.

----------------------

_Eles estavam num salão escuro e andavam com cuidado não querendo fazer barulho._

_- Ei, Sammy. – Dean chamou o irmão com um sussurro. – Acho melhor nos separamos, você pega a ala da esquerda e eu dá direita, vamos achar essa caixa e vamos embora, certo?_

_Sam concordou com a cabeça e eles se separaram._

_Tudo ficou preto de repente, Sam sentia que tudo em sua volta tinha mudado e havia algo estranho envolvendo seu corpo, ele estava entregando-se a essa sensação quando escutou uma voz tão conhecida._

_- SAMMMMMM!_

--------------

Sam acordou sobressaltado e suado. Olhou ao redor procurando reconhecer onde estava, o que demorou um pouco.

- Droga! – Respirava, tentando controlar a respiração.

Nesse instante, a porta do motel se abriu e Dean entrava.

- Da próxima vez, você vai comigo. Cara, a Senhora Flem era... – Mas Dean parou completamente quando viu que o irmão estava com a respiração alterada. – Sammy, o que aconteceu? Ei, ei, respira, maninho... vamos lá... devagar...

Mas Sam continuava respirando rápido, brigava para que o ar entrasse nos pulmões como se nada adiantasse.

- Vamos lá, Sammy... respira comigo. – Dean pegou uma das mãos do irmão e levou ao seu peito. – Devagar, Sammy... vamos... calma... assim.

Sam tinha finalmente conseguido controlar sua respiração quando sentiu a mão do irmão em suas costas, proporcionando algum, conforto.

- Foi outro pesadelo, não foi?

Sam tinha os olhos fechados e cabeça encostada no ombro de Dean que não o tinha largado.

- Sobre o que foi que você sonhou?

- Eu não lembro, estávamos procurando algo e nos separamos, então foi como se o sonho tivesse mudado e tudo ficou preto. – Sam se encostou mais no irmão. – Depois tudo o que eu lembro é de sentir algo estranho e você gritar o meu nome. Ai eu acordei, mas eu não conseguia respirar.

- Tudo bem, eu estou aqui, Sammy.

Ficaram um tempo sem falar nada, até que Sam quebrou o silêncio.

- Descobriu algo?

Dean olhou para Sam como se tentando descobrir sobre o que o irmão falava, até se lembrar do caso.

- Ah... descobri. – Dean se ajeitou, afastando-se um pouco de Sam para sentar de frente para este e verificar seu estado antes de continuar. – Você não vai acreditar.

- Quê? – Sam arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- As quatros vítimas têm algo em comum. Todos têm na família alguém que pertenceu a Inquisição. Sabe isso foi super difícil de descobrir, mas depois que descobrir de um só foi confirmar dos outros. – Dean disse sorrindo, contente consigo mesmo.

- Bem. – Sam se levantou da cama. – Acho que descobrir como destruir o espelho. Qual a melhor forma de se matar uma bruxa?

Dean olhou por instante para o irmão e, então, abriu um sorriso – Queime, bruxa, queime!

Sam sorriu e foi ao banheiro, lavou o rosto e voltou ao quarto.

- Acho que devemos ir hoje a noite destruir esse espelho, Sammy.

- Mas, Dean ainda não sabemos como essa coisa funciona.

- Sam, sabemos como destruir que é o principal, vamos acabar logo com isso. E até onde sabemos, nenhum tataravô nosso fez parte da Inquisição.

Sam abriu a boca para retrucar o irmão com algo sobre serem cuidadosos, mas parou. Tinha algo estranho nessa conversa, parecia que ele a estava revendo e não pode impedi quando um arrepio lhe subiu a espinha. Essa conversa era igual a um dos seus sonhos que ele tinha tido semana passada.

- Sam? – Dean percebeu a mudança no irmão e começa a se preocupar, seu irmão não estava bem, mas um motivo para acabar logo com esse caso. – Sammy?

- Quê? – Sam balançou a cabeça.

- Eu é que pergunto, o que foi?

- Nada. – Sam tentava entender o que era aquilo tudo. – Só... sei lá. Dean, acho que não devemos ir atrás desse espelho, antes de saber o que ele realmente faz as pessoas.

- Sam, você tem certeza que é só queimar a porcaria do espelho?

- Tenho, mas...

- Então, é isso que vamos fazer. Vamos entrar lá, achar o espelho e tocar fogo. Se você não estiver se sentido bem, você fica aqui e...

- Não! Eu vou com você.

Dean olhou para o irmão, Sam parecia agitado. Esses pesadelos começavam afetar seu irmão fisicamente, pois estava claro que o moreno precisa de uma boa noite de sono.

- Certo, vamos preparar tudo para hoje a noite. – "_Depois que isso estiver acabado, vamos nos preocupar com você, Sammy_", Dean pensou.

Sam ainda olhou o irmão por algum tempo. Ele queria dizer que não estava com um bom pressentimento, principalmente, depois daquele "deja vu", mas ele sabia que se falasse Dean ia querer que ele ficasse e ele não ia deixar Dean ir nessa caçada sozinho.

Eles separaram todas as armas que precisariam e planejaram como iam invadir a casa de exposição, pois precisavam agir rápido e sem serem notados. Com tudo pronto, pegaram suas coisas e se dirigiram para o impala.

SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN

Nota: Bom, acho que já dá para ter uma idéia do que se trata esse pesadelos, né? E esses pressentimentos sempre significam uma coisa: problema.

Nota²: Próximo capitulo é o último \o/. Espero que estejam gostando. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**PESADELOS**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** JUNHO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**NOTA2:** Essa fic é resultado de uma aposta que eu fiz com a Vickyloka e que teve como juíza a EmptySpaces11, pois é, onde eu fui me meter rsrsrs. Pois bem, como eu perdi a aposta aqui vai o que coube a mim, nas palavras da Empty (você sabe que te adoro, né, amiga?):

"Meninas, acho que vocês podem apostar uma fic. Se a Lary perder, terá que escrever uma fic de terror, totalmente Supernatural, sem wincest. Não pode ser muito longa, nem ter um único capítulo, na faixa de uns três. E deve conter a frase: VIVER OUTRA VEZ"

**RESUMO:** Sam e Dean estavam em mais uma caçada, aparentemente simples, sem maiores preocupações. Afinal, todo mundo tem pesadelos e não há nada com o que se preocupar com eles. Certo?

--------------------

CAPÍTULO 3

Eles estacionaram o impala na esquina que dava aos fundos do prédio para não dá muito na cara e, ao mesmo tempo, está perto caso precisassem de uma fuga rápida. O percurso tinha sido feito em silêncio. Sam não conseguia se livrar daquele frio na barriga e imagens de seus diferentes pesadelos passavam em sua mente.

- Sam, tudo bem? – Dean perguntou preocupado. – Se você não estiver se sentindo bem é melhor você ficar aqui vigiando e eu entro lá.

- Não, Dean, já disse que você não vai entrar lá sozinho, já disse que vou também.

- Ok, ok... mas você tem que me avisar se não tiver se sentindo bem. – Sam lançou um olhar irritado para Dean. – Sam?!

- Certo, Dean.

Os dois saíram do impala e foram em direção ao portão que escalaram com facilidade. Dean passou para Sam algumas ferramentas e este desarmou o alarme.

Seguiam a passos rápidos, ambos sabiam o que tinham que fazer e onde encontrar o espelho, pelo menos assim eles pensaram quando chegaram ao suposto lugar.

- Porra! – Dean amaldiçoou baixinho. – Só nos faltava essa agora. Onde diabos está esse espelho?

- Eles devem ter mudado de lugar.

- Obrigado, capitão óbvio. – Dean começava a não gostar disso.

- Não, Dean. – Sam continha a vontade de rolar os olhos ao comentário do irmão. – Eles devem ter tirado o espelho daqui para algum reparo ou limpeza, e isso quer dizer depósito, ou podem só ter mudado de lugar.

- Certo, Sam. Vamos por aqui.

Eles seguiram por um corredor e pararam, estavam num salão escuro e andavam com cuidado não querendo fazer barulho. Dean pareceu pensar por um momento e virou-se para Sam.

- Ei, Sammy. – Dean chamou o irmão com um sussurro. – Acho melhor nos separamos, você pega a ala da esquerda e eu dá direita, vamos achar essa porcaria de espelho e vamos embora, certo?

Mas Sam não respondeu, olhou ao redor com o coração acelerado. Era o seu último sonho, que ele tinha tido há poucas horas. "_Não pode ser... isso não faz sentido... cada sonho era uma coisa diferente... exceto.."_

- Sammy? – Dean havia se aproximado e observava Sam preocupado. – Você está bem?

Sam olhou por irmão por um momento antes de responder que sim.

- Certo, olha vamos acabar com isso logo, depois você vai dormir, está me ouvindo? – Tudo que Dean queria era tentar descobrir o que tinha de errado com Sam, mas para isso ele precisava acabar com essa caçada.

Sam ainda estava pensando no que isso tudo significava e nem viu quando Dean começou a se afastar, mandando- o tomar cuidado e qualquer coisa chamar por ele.

- Dean... – Sam finalmente conseguiu falar, mas Dean já estava longe.

Sam tomou fôlego e seguiu a esquerda a procura do quadro. Já tinha passado uns 10 minutos, mas nada de encontrar-lo, começava a pensar em procurar Dean, quando uma porta que ele não tinha visto lhe chamou atenção. Ele a abriu com cuidado, estava vazia, a não ser por poucas peças cobertas por algum pano ou encaixotadas.

Foi passando um olhar rápido quando sentiu um vento frio, fazendo o se arrepiar. Sam olhou para uma certa peça coberta por um pano no canto da sala, e podia ver uma parte da moldura do espelho descoberta. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo e ele escutou uma risada.

- Ah... qual é, só pode ser brincadeira, uma bruxa com humor. – Sam olhava em volta e num rápido reflexo se desviou de vaso jogado contra a sua cabeça.

- Samuel, isso foi grosseria da sua parte. Mas, até que enfim você veio.

Era isso, ele sabia que devia chamar Dean, mas era como se sentisse compelido a ir até o espelho, hipnotizado. E a passos lentos, chegou até o espelho, ficando parado por uns segundos, até levantar a mão e puxar o pano.

------------------------

Dean já tinha olhado todo lado direito e nenhum sinal do maldito espelho, o que estava começando a deixá-lo nervoso.

- Onde essa porcaria se encontra. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos ralos. – Espero que o Sam tenha tido mais sorte.

E dizendo isso começou a ir atrás do irmão. Tinha olhado boa parte do lado esquerdo, mas nenhum sinal de Sam ou do espelho.

- Droga, Sammy, onde você está?

Foi quando ouvia algo que fez seu coração parar. Vidro se estilhaçando, e o barulho era de algo contra outra coisa, que Dean não quis pensar no que seria e começou a correr.

- SAMMMMMMM!!!!!

Dean corria o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe possibilitavam. Sua respiração estava descompassada, mas ele não saberia dizer se era do esforço ou do medo.

"_Merda! Merda! Por que eu tinha que ter dado a idéia de nos separar! Mas esse caso parecia simples. Merda! Agüenta firma, irmãozinho, eu tou chegando! Por favor, Sammy"_

Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando se concentrar numa única coisa: chegar até Sam. Mas, não tinha escutado mais nada, Sam não tinha respondido ao seu grito e Dean se proibiu em pensar o que isso poderia significa.

Corria tanto, sem se preocupar se fazia barulho, que passou por uma porta, parando de repente. Tinha uma coisa errada ali, ele não tinha visto essa porta antes.

- Sam?

Continuou sem receber resposta e entrou no quarto. A primeira coisa que viu foi Sam de costas para ele em pé, encarando o espelho.

- Porra, Sammy, quer me matar, porque você não me respondeu? – Mas quando tentou se aproximar mais, não conseguiu, era como se seu corpo estivesse preso, e olhando para o irmão, podia ver que Sam tremia. – Sam?!

Sam balançou a cabeça como se saindo de um transe, olhou para o irmão, mas quando se aproximou de Dean, este sentiu como facas estivessem lhe perfurando o estomago e caiu de joelhos.

- Não! Pare! – Sam gritava com o espelho. – Por favor, pare!

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Samuel, qual é a resposta? – A voz soou pela sala.

- Sammy? – Dean olhou para Sam com uma expressão confusa. – O que essa vadia está falando?

- Meus pesadelos, Dean, agora eu sei, não eram só isso.

- Hã?

- Eram como peças de quebra-cabeças e a cada sonho eu ganhava uma nova peça que me trazia exatamente para aqui.

- Arghh – A dó apertava.

- Samuel, seu irmão não vai agüentar muito tempo, eu quero um resposta.

- O q...

- Dean, você confia em mim? – Sam perguntava olhando bem dentro dos olhos do irmão. – Eu sei o que tenho que fazer agora.

- Sammy?

- Dean, você confia em mim? – Sam repetiu com mais intensidade.

Dean olhou com receio para o irmão e quando abriu a boca para responder, uma nova onda de dor o atravessou e sua visão embaçou. A próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi seu irmão se levantando em caminhando até o espelho.

- A dor vai passar, Dean. Eu vou fazê-la parar – E sorrindo, virou-se para encarar seu reflexo no espelho. – Sim, minha resposta é sim.

- Sam... – Mas antes que Dean pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele viu seu irmão desaparecer perante seus olhos. – SAMM!!

--------------------

Sam deparou-se num meio de uma floresta. As árvores eram altas e de caules compridos, mas fora isso ele não conseguia ver muita coisa devido a alta neblina. Levando as mãos aos bolsos da jaqueta, apertou com força o que trazia ali dentro, sabia que precisava agir rápido.

- Samuel. – Uma voz doce chamava seu nome ao longe e tomando fôlego, Sam começou a caminhar em direção a ela.

Já tinha caminhado há uns 15 minutos, sempre guiado por aquela voz doce que cantava o seu nome. Seus pensamentos começavam a ficar nublados e Sam já não se lembrava direito o que tinha ido fazer, só sabia que devia seguir e achar aquela voz.

- Samuel, meu garoto, aqui, venha.

Sam caminha sem nem prestar atenção por aonde ia, foi quando chegou a uma clareira.

- Aqui. – Disse a voz, mas dessa vez como se tivesse sido pronunciada ao seu ouvido. – O que você veio fazer aqui, Samuel?

- Eu... eu não me lembro. – Sam começava a senti-se envolvido num abraço.

- Você é especial, garoto. – Mãos o envolviam mais e mais, e cada momento, Sam sentia tudo ficar vazio. – Diferente dos demais, você é o próprio caçador, continua perseguindo meus iguais mesmo anos depois da Inquisição.

Sam sentia-se envolver por aquela sensação, aquela voz era tão inebriante, tão doce, queria ficar ali a escutando para sempre, só conseguia pensar em ouvi-la.

- Mas, isso vai mudar agora, minha criança. Você agora é meu e graças a você, eu finalmente vou poder sair desse espelho. Você, Sam, será minha quinta criança e com o seu sangue, poderei iniciar o ritual.

------------------------------

Toda dor que ele havia sentido há segundos desapareceu. E, num piscar de olhos, Dean havia se levantado e caminhado até o lugar onde seu irmão tinha desaparecido em frente aos seus olhos.

- Não, não, não. Sammy, vamos lá, cara, aparece. – Dean encarava o espelho, como se Sam fosse aparece nele a qualquer momento. – Sam, estou aqui, está tudo bem agora, vamos lá.

Dean sentia que seu coração ia parar a qualquer instante. Ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido e tinha medo do que o seu irmão queria dizer com "Eu sei o que tenho que fazer". Mas, todo o lugar estava na mais pura tranqüilidade, não havia mais bruxa, não havia, aparentemente, mais nada de sobrenatural e não havia Sam.

- Porra, Sammy! Não faz isso comigo, não ouse em fazer isso comigo. – Dean estava desesperado e andava de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Ele sabia que o espelho precisava ser queimado, mas tinha medo do que isso poderia fazer a Sam. – Pense, Dean, pense.

Em sua frustração, Dean descontou sua raiva no vaso mais próximo, que caiu em mil pedaços no chão.

- Sammy!! – Dean gritou em todo o seu desespero, ajoelhando-se em frente ao espelho. – Por favor, Sammy, não faz isso. Eu confio em você, claro que eu confio. Por favor, não me deixa.

-------------------------

Sam tinha uma faca na mão e o olhar totalmente sem foco.

- Samuel, Samuel... está chegando a hora, minha criança. – E uma mulher, agora, andava em volta de Sam, o acariciando. – Vê, graças a sua força vital, eu estou cada vez mais forte. Você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar, não vai?

- Sim – Sam estava totalmente entregue aquela sensação e a cada momento se sentia mais fraco.

- Bom garoto. – E dizendo isso, Elly se aproximou, dando-lhe um beijo. – Tão doce. – Disse ao se afastar sem nem se preocupar com Sam, que sentido as pernas falharem, caiu de joelhos.

Sua respiração começava a ficar ofegante, mas havia algo mais, algo diferente. Era outra voz, distante, conhecida, mas ele não se lembrava de quem era. Procurou se concentrar nela, queria lembrar-se de quem era essa voz que fazia seu peito esquentar.

"_Sammy!! Eu confio em você, claro que eu confio. Por favor, não me deixa."_

Ele conhecia essa voz, sabia que conhecia. E lembranças de um par de olhos verdes lhe olhando com carinho e cuidado, surgiram e logo, ele conseguia ver o rosto do seu irmão.

- Dean... – Sam disse num sussurro.

- O que foi que você disse, minha criança? – Elly havia se virado para Sam, mas esse permanecia com a cabeça baixa e balançou levemente negando alguma coisa. No final, a bruxa se virou e deixou para lá.

Sam lutava contra aquela sensação que ficava mais forte toda vez que escutava aquela voz. Ele sabia o que devia fazer, mas a verdade é que estava sem forças, até para levantar os braços.

- Chegou a hora. – Elly voltou para Sam. – E a grande honra é sua, está preparado?

Sam estava cansado, queria se deixar envolver novamente por aquele torpor_ e _já sentia algo estranho envolvendo seu corpo novamente, ele estava entregando-se a essa sensação quando escutou, claramente, aquela voz tão conhecida.

_- SAMMMMMM!_ – E a imagem de Dean, surgiu em sua frente.

Reunindo todas as forças que lhe restava, Sam levou as mãos aos bolsos e tirou de lá, seu isqueiro e um spray.

- Mais do que nunca, vadia. – E sem se levantar, Sam levantou o spray para Elly e acendeu o isqueiro.

O fogo se espalhou rápido pelo corpo da bruxa que gritava em agonia. Sam usou toda sua força para continuar lançado fogo nela, até que sua visão embaçou e a última coisa que ele viu antes de tudo ficar preto foi aquela tocha humana a sua frente.

----------------------------

Um vento frio cortou a sala, fazendo Dean se arrepiar, antes de escutar um grito em agonia. Mas, esse era tão agudo e forte que Dean sentia como se seus ouvidos fossem estourar. Levando as mãos a suas orelhas, o caçador se abaixou e fechou os olhos, tudo que podia perceber ao seu redor, eram os vidros se quebrando.

Quando finalmente aquele gritou cessou, Dean ficou ainda um instante com os olhos fechado, até que um único rosto surgiu em sua mente, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e levantar o olhar.

- Sam! - Procurando em volta ainda atordoado, Dean viu a figura do irmão à suas costas e sem pensar duas vezes, foi até ele. – Sammy.

Tomando um Sam inconsciente em seus braços, Dean afastou os cabelos dos seus olhos e observou sua expressão tensa. Sam devia está em dó, um fino traço de sangue escorria pelo lado do seu rosto.

- Sammy. – Tentou afastar a preocupação de seu tom. – Vamos lá, irmãozinho, acorda.

Como se atendendo seu pedido, Sam soltou um grunhido de dor e abriu os olhos. Parecia por um momento não entender o que estava acontecendo.

- De..

- Calma ai, Sam, vai devagar.

- Cê o quei... mou?

- Queimei? – Dean não entendia o que Sam queria dizer. – O que, Sammy?

- O es...pe... pelho. – E como se utilizando suas últimas forças, Sam desmaiou nos braços do irmão.

- Sammy? – Dean balançou devagar o irmão. – Sam!

Levou rapidamente a mão ao pescoço de Sam, soltou um suspiro de alivio ao ver que o irmão tinha pulso. Então, se lembrou da pergunta do irmão e voltou-se para o espelho que, ao contrário dos demais naquela sala, encontrava-se inteiro. Ele tinha se esquecido da porcaria do espelho.

- Agüenta ai, maninho. Vamos acabar de uma vez por todas com esse trabalho.

Dean foi até sua bolsa que estava no chão e começou a procurar dentro. Não demorou muito e encontrou tudo o que precisava, se levantando e indo até o espelho.

- Hora da diversão, bruxa. – Dean disse pondo fogo no espelho.

------------------------

Sam, por um momento, sentiu-se sendo carregado, mas seu corpo estava muito pesado e ele sentia a inconsciência querer lhe envolver. Ainda lutou contra essa sensação e tentou abrir os olhos, mas no fim perdeu a luta.

A próxima coisa que Sam percebeu é que estava deitado no que parecia uma cama. Com certo esforço abriu os olhos devagar.

- Ei, Sammy, graças a Deus, você acordou. – Dean estava logo do seu lado.

Sam não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido e olhou para o irmão sem entender o porquê de tanta preocupação quando tudo lhe veio à mente. Em meio a lembranças do que tinha acontecido, Sam tentou se levantar abruptamente, quase caindo da cama se não fosse pelos fortes braços do irmão que lhe envolveu, fazendo-o voltar a se sentar.

- Calma ai, tigre, devagar. – A voz de Dean ainda continha o medo de quase o ter perdido. – Você me deu um susto enorme, você está dormindo há dois dias. – Sam arregalou os olhos em surpresa com essa noticia que o irmão lhe dava. – Agora, me escute bem, nunca mais faça isso ou eu mesmo lhe mato!

Sam olhou para o irmão com um sorriso nos lábios. – Me desculpe.

- Quem está pedido para você se desculpar? – Dean passou uma mão pelos cabelos do irmão que fechou os olhos ao toque. – Você não precisa se desculpar por nada, Sam.

- Você queimou o espelho?

- Queimei. Agora você que me contar o que aconteceu quando você resolveu dá uma de Mestre dos Magos?

Sam contou tudo para Dean, pelo menos no que se lembrava, e explicou como tinha deduzido que a bruxa tinha fugido da fogueira, escondendo sua alma no espelho, mas terminou presa nele, precisando de cinco inocentes para se libertar. E a única das vitimas da bruxa de Blair que ainda não tinha sido reproduzida era Robin Weaver, que tinha desaparecido na floresta e encontrada sem nenhuma memória.

- Então, eu deduzi que ela ia me levar até ela. – Sam terminou a narração.

- Deduziu? – Dean não tinha uma cara muito alegre. – E se ela não tivesse lhe levado até ela, e se ela precisasse de permissão para lhe matar?!

- Não importa. – Sam disse, evitando o olhar de irmão. – Ela falou que sua dor ia parar.

- Sam. – Dean tinha a expressão seria. - Tem algo que você me perguntou e eu não lhe respondi.

- Dean, você não precisa... – Sam tinha levantado olhar para o irmão.

- Sam. – Dean com uma das mãos, acariciou o rosto do irmão. – Eu não devia ter pensado duas vezes antes de lhe responder aquilo. – E sorriu para o irmão, tentando diminuir aquela ansiedade e medo que via no seu rosto. – É claro que eu confio em você. Porra, Sam, eu confio minha vida a você.

- Mas... – Sam falou num sussurro.

- Eu preferiria que você não se colocasse em perigo por mim. Esse é o meu trabalho, Sammy. Eu sou o irmão mais velho, lembra? – E procurou os olhos do irmão. – Além do mais, nós somos uma dupla, cada um cuida das costas do outro, não seja fominha na caçada.

Sam sorriu e balançou a cabeça concordando e Dean levou sua mão até o ombro do irmão, apertando de leve, antes de se levantar.

- Agora, vê se descansa, você ainda tá parecendo um lixo.

- Dean? – Dean virou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do irmão. – Obrigado e...

- Não, não. – E continuou ao olhar confuso de Sam. – Nada de sentimentalismo.

- Jerk. – Sam devolveu sorrindo.

- Bitch. – Apagou as luzes, caminhando-se para a própria cama, mesmo sabendo que não dormiria, pois não tinha como ele deixar Sam longe de seus olhos pelos próximos dias.

Sam, vendo o irmão deitar na cama ao seu lado, sorriu. Havia muita coisa lá fora ainda e eles não faziam a menor idéia do que o amanhã os reservava, mas, nesse momento, eles tinham um ao outro. E Sam, olhando para a figura do irmão, percebeu que isso era o suficiente, e cada dia juntos era como ter a chance de VIVER OUTRA VEZ, e Sam sentia-se vivo.

SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN

Nota: Bem, foi isso... eu não sei se gostei muito, mas pelo menos a aposta está cumprida e a frase está ali.

Nota²: Empty, querida, eu lhe adoro, mas não a faço mais de juíza de uma aposta rsrsrs... melhor, eu não aposto mais. Mas, obrigada, foi um ótimo desafio e até divertido de fazer. Te adoro.


End file.
